Cuddle
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Lets see if I could do anything in the world while it was cold, I would cuddle with Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuyaxoc the Oc is Ame ONESHOT


**This is another oneshot fanfic 4 my readers as a late Christmas/ new yrs eve gift, considering my computer decided to throw a hissy at me which many of u no is a normal occurrence since me and my computer hate 1 another. This 1 is about Byakuya and Ame, the 1 4 Shunsui and Hotaru is already up and is called What to do when you are cold and Feelings and Sex is on Hiatus while I calm myself considering how much secret reviewers like 2 piss me off so i'm taking a break from that particular fic. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own bleach or any of the bleach characters only the Oc Ame Kimura and any other such oc's that may appear in here.**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya looked up when Ame suddenly walked in from the side office a blanket in her hands. "Ame is everything alright?" He asked as she walked over to him, a pitiful look on her face. "It's kinda chilly in there." Ame said giving him a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Byakuya blinked then looked out the window at the snow storm that was quickly getting angrier by the second. "If you like I could have someone take you back home... you could have a bath drawn." He offered.

Ame blinked in confusion. "Why would I need an escort, your family stopped trying to do me in a while ago."

Byakuya nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I would much rather you weren't alone in this storm... actually scratch that. I would prefer it if you weren't out in it at all at the moment, lest you get sick." Byakuya waited for an argument on how she would be fine, and she was bored but then Ame smiled brightly.

"I couldn't agree more." Then she draped the blanket around Byakuya suddenly, before kicking off her shoes and crawling into his lap with a satisfied sigh. Byakuya brought the blanket around them more as Ame curled up comfortably against him, her head just under his chin. Then he smirked when he realized the real reason behind Ame's sudden willingness to obey. "It's not cold in there at all is it."

Ame smiled it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Nope, its pleasantly warm but I prefer this so much more don't you?"

Byakuya chuckled quietly as he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Ame's head. "Clever."

"Thank you very much for the complement my husband." Ame said with the sound of victory in her voice.

Byakuya smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ame's slight form and continued to read the documents on his desk. He wasn't going to lie this was certainly much more pleasurable to the alternative.

Ame dozed slightly in his arms enjoying this very much. She hadn't been cold she had just felt the sudden urge to cuddle with Byakuya. Then she was brought out of her doze by the door being opened and a very mean blast of cold air smacking her in the face. Ame opened her eyes and looked over the edge of the blanket to see who had opened the door. She wondered why Frosty the Snowman was in Squad 6, then realized it was a woman under all that snow. "I-I-I Hav-v-ve s-s-s-ome p-p-p-pap-p-perwork for yo-o-ou." she said holding out a folder for Byakuya to take.

Byakuya took the folder and continued to stare at the the poor woman. _What captain sends one of their squad members out in this type of weather for something like paperwork... even I told my Squad to keep their duties indoors as much as possible._

"Do you want to stay here?" Ame pipped up the worry in her voice clear. The snow woman shook her head and said as she left. "You can bring that back tomorrow."

"I hope she's going to be alright..." Ame said quietly as they watched the door shut.

"Yes..." Byakuya said as he looked through the folder wondering who would send a woman out in this weather for a few sheets of paper that could have been dealt with after the storm.

Ame peaked into the folder he was holding also curious as of who had sent the poor woman out in this mess. "Squad 8... isn't that Captain Kyoraku's division?" Ame asked as she spied the Squad 8 stamp of a bird of paradise flower on the papers.

"Hmm yes..." Byakuya agreed still baffled by this. Kyoraku was a whimsical man and a known skirt chaser, but he wasn't the type to send a lady into a blizzard for paperwork he most certainly didn't do. It had to be a simple misunderstanding.

Byakuya quickly read the papers before he signed those that needed his signature then tossed the folder carelessly onto his desk. Byakuya then looked out the window at the raging snow storm, his fingers drummed against the desk. It was coming down rather hard and it would most likely get much worse before it subsided. There was even a possibility that they could be snowed in, and he had been snowed in his office once before and he did not wish to relive the experience, but going home also would not be pleasant at the moment.

"Byakuya?"

He looked down into Ame's blue eyes, she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm debating on whether or not we should stay here or head home early... what do you think Ame?"

"Home." Ame said without hesitation. She wanted a bath and a nice warm meal then to snuggle up next to Byakuya in bed. As well as a few other things that she would only be able to get back at the Kuchiki estate. Ame knew what a snow day here was like, boring as hell and everyone became irritable from being stuck inside together for to long. Also if they stayed here there would be no long bath there was a good chance the water wouldn't even be hot with how many people were here. A hot meal was possible but not without being glared at by women who still resented Ame for marrying Byakuya. There would also be no snuggle time with Byakuya in the privacy of there bed because she knew without doubt there would be people who would complain about everything to him. Also Ame just wanted the warmth of her own bed not one of the hard barrack cots.

Byakuya raised one raven brow at the quick answer he received, she hadn't even put it under any consideration. "It will be cold getting home even if I were to flash step us home."

Ame smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm sure if we stay close together it won't be that bad."

Byakuya chuckled then got up, Ame slid from his lap. "Very well then."

Ame hurried and out things away in the side office while Byakuya gathered there things, he had to stop her from going outside twice. Once because she'd forgotten to shut the light in her office off, the second time because she had almost ran outside without her shoes on.

"How is it someone forgets their shoes when its freezing outside?' Byakuya asked teasingly while he helped Ame with her scarf and winter cloak. Ame smiled back at him. "Hey I have a perfectly reasonable excuse."

He couldn't wait to hear _this_, he raised one eye brow as he wrapped the scarf securely around her neck for warmth.

"I'm blonde." Ame said with a smug little grin. Byakuya rolled his eyes and shook his head.

.

Byakuya ushered Ame through the door quickly, then shut it behind then just as swiftly and locking it. "Burr!" Ame said and she shook the snow from her clothing. Byakuya did the same then they hurried to their bed room, ignoring the servants who called greetings to them. "I think you should take a bath with me." Ame declared as she started stripping on her way for the bath tub determination in her eyes, Byakuya smiled and followed close behind leaving clothing in his wake as well.

.

Ame sighed as she reclined against Byakuya's naked chest in the large bathtub that could have fit at least five more people comfortably. Byakuya let the hot water do it magic, as the heat warmed his body and caused any tension in his muscles to dissipate. A hot meal would be waiting for them once they were done, it had been a pain to get home in this weather but the privacy and the luxury of a bath to themselves was worth it. Ame began to lather up a washcloth with her favorite soap, humming happily while she went. Byakuya started to wet her hair while she rubbed the sweet smelling soap into her skin, Ame hummed in pleasure as he started to wash her hair. Ame quickly rinsed her body off and turned to wash Byakuya's body with his own soap. His hands continued to rub the smell of sugar cane into her sandy hair. "We should have Chicken and Dumplings tomorrow." Ame said suddenly while she rinsed Byakuya off, enjoying her eye candy very much.

"I've never had that before." he admitted while he had Ame lean her head back so he could rinse her hair out, being careful not to get any shampoo in her eyes. Byakuya's gray eyes enjoying the way she closed her eyes while he took care of her, the way the water glistened off her skin as well as the lovely slope of her neck. Ame sighed in pleasure at the way his hands treated her scalp and hair. "We're going to have to change that... I'll make dinner tomorrow." They continued to talk to each other in normal tones, even though the lust was building between them swiftly. Byakuya finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair then then couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her bared neck. Ame hummed and arched her naked body against his, her arms going around his neck. Byakuya licked and nipped her neck, even when he pulled her to him and made her straddle him.

Ame rubbed her chest against his as well as her center to his already hard manhood. Ame panted when Byakuya pulled one hard nipple into his mouth, his tongue lashed at it swiftly while he rolled it between his teeth. Ame groaned and slid one hand under the water and wrapped it around his erection. Byakuya jerked and hissed as Ame's soft hand stroked him slowly but firmly, he pulled her hand from him gently then pulled her onto him. Ame groaned as he filled her perfectly, she couldn't stop from rolling her hips against him until he filled her just a little bit more.

Byakuya placed his hands on her hips while Ame placed hers on his shoulders, while she slowly went up and down. She wanted to go a little faster but Byakuya wouldn't have it, he was determined to make her take this slow even when he ravage her mouth and neck. Ame groaned and grinded her hips against his every time he was fully inside her, causing friction to the magic button.

Byakuya groaned when Ame suddenly climaxed, and slammed herself onto him firmly so that he was completely encased inside of her her inner muscles refusing to let go until his own end was reached.

Ame collapsed against Byakuya's chest as they both panted and held onto each other limply.

"I'm so glad we came home." Byakuya said making Ame snort with laughter.

* * *

**Review if ya like I would like it if u did but that's just me**


End file.
